


i'll be home for christmas

by StrangeHormones



Series: kinky christmas twenty-twenty [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Smut, darki!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeHormones/pseuds/StrangeHormones
Summary: dark!steve rogers x reader | creampie
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: kinky christmas twenty-twenty [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040285
Kudos: 52





	i'll be home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> @horrorslashergirl, day thirteen, special thanks to @quiveringdeer for her random idea turning out to be perfect.

You shouldn’t be here, you should be out there, thanking everyone for coming, arm in arm with Warren while friends congratulate you. Smiling your best page five smile and showing off the rock you still don’t know how he afforded. But you’re not. You’re in a closet, picked more for its distance from the party than anything else. Your eyes glued to the door, running a mile a minute, hands pressing against the wall, readying yourself to push off it until you made your way out that door, one way or another. And then another rush of pleasure shoots through you, your eyes threaten to flutter closed. His chuckle is familiar against your ear, soft and breathy, like he knows exactly what you’re thinking. **  
**

“You can go,” his voice a quiet taunt as he slipped a second finger inside you, “If that’s what you want.”

It is! You swear it is but when you open your mouth you can’t will the words from them. He’d spent half the party stalking you like an animal, tugging you lightly away for a facade of congratulations before stealing you further for a heated kiss. You remember pushing him away then, you try to muster up that strength now. But had there really been any strength when you had followed him here. You knew what would happen, what always happened when someone had become the new centerpiece of your life. Steve would shatter it. And you would let him. As painful and messy as it always became, because it always leads you both back here.

Your fingers curl around the fabric of his tie, “That’s what I thought,” letting your head fall back with a moan as his finger picked up speed, his thumb joining to abuse your clit, “No matter where you go,” feeling yourself rising higher and higher, “Or what you do,” you breathe hitches, you’re close, “You’ll always be mine.”

You thought the sudden drop would fix everything, that hard release you try to pretend you don’t still think about, the one that only he can give you. But it doesn’t. It makes you needier, hungrier, and you need him to know. A growl tumbling from your throat when you pulled his bottom lip between your teeth, walls clamping tight around his fingers that pressed even harder in response. 

If you’re going to do this, hurt someone like this without them even knowing, you wish he would just shut up. But he won’t. Steve is angry at what he thinks is you trying to forget him but you’re just trying to be normal. Anything that isn’t waiting for the times Steve decides he’ll destroy your entire world. A few hours, a week, once you’d made it almost 3 months. Nothing with him truly stops, it just pauses. Maybe not realizing that until now had been more your mistake than his fault. It’s so hard to think of anything but him and the sound of his zipper falling while he continues to assault your nerves. 

“I know you think about it,” his lips across yours, smearing lipstick and bruising your thigh as he pulls it over his hip, the leather of his belt cutting into the back of your knee, “Being mine,” this is different than any time before.

He doesn’t tease, doesn’t make you beg, just slams into you, swallowing down your scream when he stretches. It’s been so long, you’re not used to the girth of him and you’re sure it’s too much. It doesn’t surprise you to find Steve thinks otherwise. Slipping until just the bare tip of him remained inside of you and pushing forward again harshly. This sound he lets fall from your lips. His own desperation beginning to show. His forehead pressed to yours, lips so close when your breath stutters and a groan you could only describe as filthy bubbled from some unknowable place inside you.

“We could start now,” lifting his head to watch yours fall back, looking up at him through hooded eyes as he repeats the motion, “Make that smile real,” your body jumps up and slides back down the wall with each firm thrust, “Might be a little round at the alter.”

You need to get out of here. But each time he pushes himself inside you feels better and better, the stretch of him, how he bumps against your cervix harshly, perfectly painful. Even the shining ring on your finger, the one you’d obsessed over for months and whether any of it had been right, couldn’t distract you. 

“Please.”

The first word you manage and you don’t even know what you’re asking for.

“Please what, doll?”

But Steve will.

“Please fill you up with my cum?” you nod, breath hitching when he presses harder, faster, “Knock you up?” deeper, your nails claw into his button-up, “Fix this mistake I made?” the fabric runs and tears beneath your frantic attack, “Please what?” he repeats, voice harsh.

His hips stop, your body flutters around him, “Please, Steve,” you need him to move, need him to push you over the edge, “All of it,” you gasp, humming when his hips rock ever so gently, “Any of it,” harder, “I’m yours,” and harder.

Until the way he pounded into you could only be described as abusive, the sound of his balls slapping against you while your pussy swallowed him deeper were obscene, “I’m gonna fill you up with all this cum I’ve been saving for you,” he ground out through clenched teeth, feeling him twitch inside you, refusing to meet his own promised until he rips one more orgasm from your marrow, “You’re gonna walk out that door with me,” you nodded, panting in agreement as your spine tingles and every nerve ending has finally caught fire, “Every day he’s gonna watch you get bigger and bigger,” your toes curl, you can feel a pit opening in your stomach, “And he’s gonna know it happened here, tonight.”

And you fall. Against him, into the pit, knowing you’ll do whatever he asks after this with your body full of butterflies and mind hazy with the intoxication of him. No matter what, it always ends like this. With you filled to the brim with him and desperate. But you’ve never felt him swell and pulse inside you like this. You didn’t know you could fall any farther until his hot cum coats you, eyes rolling back, in an instant your entire being doesn’t just shatter. It vaporizes. Something only a man like Steve Rogers could be capable of. 

When you come back to Earth, knees shaking and body pushed so far you’ve come to understand the meaning of the word insatiable, he’s kissing your face softly. Soothing you as he finally eases himself from you, wanting you to feel him pull away, the emptiness, and the rush of fluids soaking your thighs and beginning their trickle towards your knee. His fingers wrap around your left hand, working the trinket from your hand with a smirk as he watched you sway on your feet.

“Let’s go home,” wrapping an arm around your waist, both of you certain you wouldn’t remain standing any other way. 


End file.
